Bonds of Blood
This module has taken 19 months and over 7500+ (creator) hours to create before release on September 1, 2004. An additional 3000+ (team members) hours has been invested in testing, creating creatures, and creating items for this world. Before entering this new world forget everything that you know about Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter Nights was not designed for large persistent worlds. It was not designed for player versus player activity. And it is based on the D&D 3.0 ruleset, which has been dramatically improved in the D&D 3.5 ruleset, which this module is based upon. All spells, creatures, items, weapons, classes, new rules, Neverwinter features, etc have been created/modified to D&D 3.5 specification. This ensures balance and offers an experience that is as close to D&D 3.5 as you will get in all of Gamespy. Itâ€™s important to note that this world uses many new technologies. To list a few there is a new AI system, a new spawn system, a new dynamic area population system, a new battle system, and a lot of anti-cheat systems. The new AI system makes creatures more life-like, they use better tactics in combat, and its more efficient than the old Neverwinter AI. This world also features a new spawn system, which is dramatically more efficient then the Neverwinter spawn system and superior to the current spawn systems designed by the Neverwinter community. Because this world is a persistent world a new dynamic area populations system has been added so that dungeons can be repopulated after it has been looted by a previous party. And finally, there is a new battle system that implements the â€œSurpriseâ€ round in D&D that was not offered in Neverwinter. This system makes skills like listen, hide, spot, and move silently more valuable, as they should be. The story of this world can be found in game. It includes the story of the chapter 1 module called â€œNarcâ€™s Tale of Seven Dragonsâ€ and how chapter 2, â€œNarcâ€™s Bonds of Bloodâ€, came to be. This module also included many influences from Norse, Greek, Roman mythology, from other cultures, the Holy Bible, and other games. The Latin language is also used in this world to add an â€œold ageâ€ feel to the experience. This module has been designed with the Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark expansion packs. The Hordes of the Underdark features are used in level 20+ areas. The Shadows of Undrentide features are mixed into the low level areas. Players may join this module without the required expansion packs. At times you may question why a new or old feature works in a certain way. Or you may question why there are so many restrictions. Trust the creator on this. The creator has been building modules for a few years now and knows most of the exploits, cheats and bugs in Neverwinter. These rules are in place to ensure fair play.This world is high magic, encourages role-play, high action, puzzles, balance, and most importantly is fun. Once you play this module you wonâ€™t play anywhere else. This module sets the standard for all Persistent World type modules in Gamespy. If you want to be a part of this serverâ€™s community join the newsgroup at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LandofTerraFirma/ and join the Bioware guild called Narcâ€™s Adventure Games at http://nwn.bioware.com/guilds_registry/ .There you can download maps, this document and others, trade items, contact players, set appointments, post photos, send donations, make requests, etc. direct connect 24.17.61.82:5121 Category:Gameworlds